Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 1
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 1 is the Mar/Apr 2007 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *We bring you all the latest news from the world of Grey's Anatomy, from DVD extras, to award nominations! The SGH Shop Page 8: Merchandise Shop *Would you like to own your very own piece of Grey's Anatomy merchandise? Each issue, we show you some of what's available... Eric Dane Page 10: Sex, Lies and Stethoscopes *Temperatures rise as actor Eric Dane joins us to talk exclusively about his role as Dr. Mark Sloan, the surgeon who's been getting everyone hot under their collars... Patrick Dempsey Page 16: A McDream Come True *Although he's currently working audiences as SGH's Dr. Derek Shepherd, actor Patrick Dempsey has had a wide and varied career. We take a closer look... Ellen Pompeo Page 20: Shades of Grey *Meet the actress behind Meredith Grey's surgical mask in our special Ellen Pompeo profile. On Call Page 24: Who's Who on Grey's Anatomy? *Meet the attending, residents and interns you'll find on call in the OR at Seattle Grace Hospital. Grey's Glossary Page 38: Body Language *Do you have an HO of loving Grey's Anatomy? Does your HR increase whenever you see McDreamy? Not got a clue what we're talking about? Then heck out our definitive guide to Grey's language. Shonda Rhimes Interview Page 40: Rhimes & Reason *We keep our finger on the pulse of all the latest Grey's Anatomy developments in this exclusive interview with show creator, Shonda Rhimes. The OR Page 46: Medical Report *Want to know more about the amazing operations on Grey's Anatomy? The scrub in as we enter the real OR. Medical History Page 48: *Whether you've missed any of the goings-on at Seattle Grace, or just want to remember some of the highlights from the show so far, you'll be able to find all the details in our medical history report. Bedside Manner Page 57: Questions for Betsy Beers *Executive producer Betsy Beers answers your probing questions about Grey's Anatomy]]. Character File Page 58: Case file on Meredith Grey *We open up the character file on Meredith Grey - both her professional and personal life... Case Notes Page 60: Great Expectations *Each issue, we revisit an important episode. To begin, Season Three's ''Great Expectations. The Late Shift Page 63: Meredith's Latest Blog Entry *Want to know whether it's been a busy day at SGH for your favorite character? Then check out our exclusive blog. We kick off with Meredith Grey... The Emerald City Bar Page 64: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Outpatients Page 66: Next Issue in Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out who'll be dropping in for a check-up in the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise